Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Parade
'Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales Parade '''is a new Disney's Hollywood Studios parade based on the series of the same name. It will replace Pixar Pals Countdown to Fun! and star the characters from Peanuts and VeggieTales and various Disney characters. Floats Intro float The parade stars out with the intro float. The float has Snoopy's doghouse with Pluto on top of it. Charlie Brown, Linus, Bob, and Larry welcome the guests to Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales. They exclaim about being a part of the Disney family and the truth about God. The characters who walk by are Winnie the Pooh holding a director's slate, Tigger as the cameraman, Rabbit as the director, Eeyore, Piglet, the Genie, Rafiki, and Timon. Snoopy's Airforce Flight float Snoopy's Airforce Fight float features Snoopy on his Sopwith Camel with Woodstock on top of it. Snoopy is also joined by the other characters on their planes and aircraft such as Junior and Laura, Launchpad McQuack, Gadget and Monterey Jack, Baloo and Kit Cloudkicker. Lucy and Marcie walk in front of it. Lucy and Marcie tell Snoopy to watch out for the red baron. Petunia Rhubarb and Madame Blueberry walk behind it. Schroeder's Music Concert float Schroeder's Music Concert float has Schroeder playing his piano, Chip and Dale (Rescue Rangers), and Louis playing trumpets, Huey, Dewey, and Louie on harmonica, violin, and washboard (the instruments they played in the Disney's Sing Along Songs video, ''The Twelve Days of Christmas), King Louie (TaleSpin) on tambourine, Lilo, Stitch, Phineas and Kairi on electric guitars, Riku on electric bass, Ferb on rock 'n' roll drums, and Jimmy and Jerry singing their songs and exclaiming something happily. Mr. Nezzer's Worship or Not float Mr. Nezzer's Worship or Not float shows Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt wanting Sora, Donald, Goofy, Max, Scrooge, Webby, Sally, Peppermint Patty, Annie Onion, Grandpa George, and the French Peas to worship his gold statue, but Sora and his friends refuse to do that, so Mr. Nezzer gets mad. The penguins from VeggieTales walk on the sides, and Darkwing and Daisy walk behind it. Morgana or Gosalyn instead of Daisy will sometimes appear. The Red-Haired Girl's Car This shows the little red-haired girl on her pink car waving to the guests. The Disney princesses and their husbands with Merida and Elsa walk by the sides of it. Villains float The Villains float is a long float, so it features Jafar and Iago, Maleficent, Hades, Captain Hook, the Queen (from Snow White), Chernabog, Ursula, Claude Frollo, Governor Ratcliffe, Scar, Cruella, Yzma, Larxene, Fat Cat, Don Karnage, the Bullies and Brutus, the Bad Apple, the Scallions, the Rumor Weed, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, and the Big Bad Wolf. The Queen of Hearts, Stromboli, Lotso the Bear, Pain and Panic, and Ratigan walk in front of it. The Hyenas, Prince John, the Sheriff of Nottingham, Shan Yu walk behind it. Computer-Reactor float The Computer-Reactor float shows Archibald Asparagus announcing and reporting about the cities' happenings using his computers, and his animatronic robots also ride on it along with Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bob and Helen Parr, Frozone, and Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps. The little green army men walk in front of it. Finale float The finale float is Hollywood-designed with a limousine and a plex. On the float are Mickey and Minnie, Roger Rabbit, the Gummi Bears, Violet, Franklin, Frieda, Pa Grape and his family, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Scooter Carrot, Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket, Geppetto, Peter Pan, Wendy Darling, Tinker Bell, Alice, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, and TweedleDee, and TweedleDum. Cast *Mindy Kaling: Charlie Brown *Becky Thyre: Linus van Pelt *Phil Vischer: Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, and Scallion #1 *Mike Nawrocki: Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, and Scallion #2 *Veronica Taylor: Lucy van Pelt *Alyson Stoner: Marcie *Bill Melendez (archival recordings): Snoopy and Woodstock *Haley Joel Osment: Sora *Tony Anselmo: Donald Duck *Bill Farmer: Goofy *Olesya Rulin: Peppermint Patty *Jonathan Freeman: Jafar *Susan Blakeslee: Maleficent *Corey Burton: Captain Hook *Brian Roberts: Scallion #3 *Bret Iwan: Mickey Mouse *Philece Sampler: Minnie Mouse Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales